pestalozzifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Betekenis
ELLY EN NATASCHA Het bijzondere aan Pestalozzi is dat hij vanuit zijn niet voorname positie zoveel invloed heeft gehad op toegankelijkheid voor het onderwijs aan de minder bedeelden. Hij pleitte voor onderwijs aan de armen het “Volksonderwijs” zelf had hij ondervonden hoe het was om in armoede te leven, daardoor heeft hij aan den lijve ondervonden hoe moeilijk het was om vanuit deze positie onderwijs te kunnen volgen. Hij was een onderwijsvernieuwer, die te radicaal werd bevonden in zijn tijd en in die regio waar hij vertoefde. Desondanks kwamen er vanuit heel Europa vooraanstaande mensen naar hem toe om met hem te spreken. Zelfs in Amerika was men geïnteresseerd in zijn ideeën. Frobel, Bronson, Alcott, Horace Mann en Peter Peterson raakten geïnspireerd door hem. Wat is de betekenis van zijn pedagogiek? Zijn ideaal was het realiseren van onderwijs voor eenvoudige arme kinderen, weeskinderen en zwerfkinderen. Ook voor ongehuwde moeders kwam hij op. Hij wilde het volk verheffen, en koos voor volksverheffing boven de volkssoevereiniteit. Zijn onderwijsmethode was gericht op het vormen van een actief en onderzoekend kind, met zijn van nature kritische aanleg. Gewoon om het gezonde verstand leren te hanteren. Daarbij was het doel “Je geest te oefenen en niet een kudde mentaliteit aan te leren”. Het leren om de lagere natuur (egoïsme) te beteugelen noemde hij de zelfopvoeding. Dit laatste werd zijn belangrijkste thema. Praktisch zag dit er als volgt uit de pedagoog laat de kinderen zelf de problemen oplossen. Het onderwijs moest aanschouwelijk gemaakt worden, Pestalozzi ging nog een stapje verder dan Comenius door ook de natuur in de klas te halen. De kinderen werden gestimuleerd om actief vragen te stellen. Er werd veel belang gehecht aan medeleven en affectie. De leraar was socratisch en “moederlijk”. Er waren geen lijfstraffen, het spel was belangrijk. Nuttige vaardigheden werden bijgebracht, ook moest er gewerkt worden, vooral in de moestuin, dit werd ook wel de arbeids opvoeding genoemd. Deze arbeidsopvoeding werd doorsommige mensen gezien als het uitbuiten van kinderen. De pedagoog behandeld de kinderen als hun gelijke. Ook het omgaan met emoties werd op school geleerd. De liefde binnen een gezin was de drijvende kracht achter al het onderwijs, zowel mannen als vrouwen behoorden moederlijk te zijn.Hij was een experimentator en stichtte via de “Wohnstube” (de huiselijke klas) de “Volksschool” en koos voor de liefde in plaats van het fatsoen. Hij was schrijver, filantroop, pedagogisch hervormer en onderwijshervormer. Hij had een visie op opvoeding en onderwijs aan de armen die hij in de praktijk probeerde te brengen. Je zou zijn werk in drie periodes kunnen opsplitsen, als eerste schreef hij “Leinhard und Gertrud”(1801) het zorgen voor een goed en zuiver milieu neemt hij als uitgangspunt. De mens leeft in kringen, het gezin, het dorp, het werk en de staat. Het komt er op aan om deze kringen zuiver te houden. Daarnaast ontdekte hij dat de morele zuiverheid voortkwam uit zelfwerkzaamheid, opvoeding en zelfopvoeding. Zijn tweede periode ging over zijn ontdekking van de “Meisterwahrheit” de mens heeft scholing nodig om het wezenlijke van de dingen te kunnen zien. Alle opvoeding was er dan ook op gericht om de “Anschauung” te ontwikkelen. Hiermee bedoelde hij; het kijken naar, het observeren, de beschouwing, het innerlijk voelen,de beleving en intuïtie. Je zou dit kunnen vergelijken met het leren waarnemen en het kijken op een andere manier, op meer ontwikkeld niveau van bewustzijn (conscience). In zijn derde periode schreef hij het boek ”Wie Gertrud ihre Kinder lehrnt”(1801). Hierin schrijft hij over het waarnemen van het wezenlijke van de dingen de “Wezenschau” en het ontdekken van het hele idee daar achter. De uitwerking van deze gedachte verdiende geen schoonheidsprijs, hij deelde lesstof in "kunstmatige fragmenten" het was voor kinderen erg dor, abstract en vooral saai om te leren in losse fragmenten, (met betekenisloze woorden en vreemde klanken). Hij ging er vanuit dat het enig zinvolle voor de mens de ontplooiing van zijn innerlijkheid was. Volgens hem kon ieder mens hierin slagen ongeacht zijn afkomst en capaciteiten, het was van belang dat hij een zinvolle plaats in het leven kon innemen en een innerlijke tevredenheid bezat. Zijn invloed is nu nog steeds merkbaar, zo zijn er de “Pestalozzi Village” scholen opgericht. Deze scholen bieden kansarme jongeren uit derde wereld landen een kans om in Engeland te kunnen studeren. Het werken vanuit het hoofd, hart en handen-principe wordt ook op Vrije scholen toegepast. In Zuid Amerika zijn er vele scholen naar hem vernoemd. NATASCHA Pedagogische tips van Pestalozzi Pedagoog Pestalozzi beantwoordt persoonlijke levensvragen Schuldgevoel omdat ik nooit iets af maak ''' Dit jaar ben ik begonnen aan een nieuwe studie. Het is de derde studie in vier jaar. Ik stop steeds omdat ik geen discipline heb. Ik ga elke avond op stap, en maak geen huiswerk. Naar de buitenwereld doe ik alsof ik heel hard werk, en vertel ik dat ik mijn opleiding te moeilijk vind. Iedereen wil me dan wel helpen maar dit wil ik helemaal niet, ik wil gewoon feesten en leuke dingen doen. Ben ik egoïstisch? ''Hh Pestalozzi; Dat klopt inderdaad. Je bent egoïstisch. Wij worden egoïstisch omdat we te ver van de natuur af staan. Op dit moment ervaart u teveel genot en rust, dit leidt nooit tot bedrijvigheid. U moet zich voorbereiden op de lasten en beperkingen die horen bij uw stand! Er is hoop. U kunt door zelfopvoeding u verheffen naar een zedelijk niveau. U kunt uw egoïsme beteugelen! U kunt vanuit drie perspectieven naar uw leven kijken. Vanuit de natuurlijke de maatschappelijke en de zedelijke realiteit. Wij mensen raken in strijd omdat deze perspectieven niet overeenkomstig zijn. Het doel is echter om uiteindelijk tot Zedelijke verheffing te komen. Alleen wanneer u vanuit het zedelijk perspectief kunt handelen heeft u keuzevrijheid en verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel en kunt u een studie afronden.'' '''Mijn dochter van 6 kan niet lezen '''Mijn dochter is dit schooljaar naar groep 4 gegaan. De juf vertelde dat ze met hakken over de sloot is over gegaan. De voornaamst reden hiervan is dat ze niet goed kan lezen. De juf heeft gezegd dat we elke avond een uur boekjes moeten lezen. Ik zie haar worstelen met de woordjes en zinnen en dit maakt me verdrietig. Verder is ze best heel slim en loopt ze niet achter. Wat moet ik doen? ''Hh Pestalozzi; Aanschaaung is het antwoord mevrouw. De eigen ervaring is het beginpunt van iets nieuws leren. Uw dochter ziet nog niets in het lezen en moet hier dan ook onmiddellijk mee stoppen! Oefen eerst met haar de klanken, en vervolgens de afzonderlijke letters. Leren is een elementaire methode. De juf moet zich eens gaan verdiepen in de vormingsleer. Dan zal ze leren dat kinderen leren door eerst te aanschouwen vervolgens te benoemen, aanwijzen, vergelijken en te onderscheiden. Het lezen leert uw dochter wanneer ze daar aan toe is, maakt u zich geen zorgen.'' '''Heb ik een midlife crisis? '' ''Sinds een half jaar bekruipt mij het gevoel dat alles zinloos is. Ik probeer van alles, mijn leven lang al en niets lukt. Ik kan geen baan vast houden terwijl ik graag werk, maak ruzie met vrienden en heb geen relatie, terwijl ik zoveel te bieden heb. Ik ben nu 60 en wil een keer gehoord en gezien worden. Ik heb hele goede ideeën vindt ik zelf, maar ze worden nergens gehoord. Is dit een midlife crisis? Hh Pestalozzi; Het hele leven bestaat uit het streven naar de verloren gegane harmonie. U ervaart geen harmonie op vele gebieden. Kunt u goed omgaan met tegenstrijdigheden? Want tegenstrijdigheden horen bij het lot. Ik kan u enigszins geruststellen met mijn eigen leven. Ik ben een hartstochtelijke pedagoog maar kan niet omgaan met kinderen. Ik heb geweldige ideeën voor de wereld en wil het volk verheffen, maar ik kan niet organiseren, ik heb geweldige ideeën die ik wil publiceren maar kan geen foutloze teksten schrijven, ik moet samen werken om mijn ideeën vorm te geven, maar kan niet samenwerken. U ziet mijn leven bestaat uit trieste conflicten en toch zal ik nooit opgegeven, aanvaard u lot en streef naar evenwicht!